Chicago Justice (Season 1)
'Chicago Justice season 1''' premiered on March 1, 2017 and concluded on May 14, 2017 on NBC. Powerhouse creator Dick Wolf delivers a captivating new installment to the hit Chicago franchise. Just like their brethren in the Chicago P.D., the State's Attorney's dedicated team of prosecutors and investigators navigate heated city politics and controversy head-on, while fearlessly pursuing justice. As they take on the city's high-stakes and often media-frenzied cases, they must balance public opinion, power struggles within the system and their unwavering passion for the law. At the center of the show is prosecutor Peter Stone (Philip Winchester), the ambitious Deputy Chief of the Special Prosecutions Bureau. Relentless in his quest for justice, it's more than a job, it's a purpose. Son of renowned New York City District Attorney Ben Stone (from "Law & Order"), Stone is shooting at a target that only he can see. This often puts him in direct conflict with Mark Jefferies (Carl Weathers), the Cook County State's Attorney who sees the world through a political prism. While Jefferies believes that a good prosecutor gives the jury and the public a clear, clean and digestible narrative, Stone is convinced the law isn't always best served in a sound bite. Together with their team, Stone and Jefferies strive to bring some much-needed justice to the city of Chicago. The team also includes Assistant State's Attorney Anna Valdez (Monica Barbaro), a passionate newcomer, who's more flexible and willing to bend the rules to get the right result; Laura Nagel (Joelle Carter), a tough-as-nails State's Attorney Investigator who sees each case through the eyes of the victim; and Antonio Dawson (Jon Seda, formerly on "Chicago P.D."), a level-headed and by-the-book detective turned Chief Investigator. Cast Main Cast and Characters * Philip Winchester as Assistant State's Attorney Peter Stone * Jon Seda as Chief Investigator Antonio Dawson * Joelle Carter as Investigator Laura Nagel * Monica Barbaro as Assistant State's Attorney Anna Valdez * Carl Weathers as State's Attorney Mark Jefferies Crossover Guest Stars * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide (1) * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett (1) * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann (3) * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden (1) * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight (3) * Sophia Bush as Detective Erin Lindsay (1) * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess (1) * LaRoyce Hawkins as Officer Kevin Atwater (2) * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt (1) * Elias Koteas as Detective Alvin Olinsky (1) * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles (2) * Tovah Feldshuh as Judge Danielle Melnick (1) * Richard Brooks as Defense Attorney Paul Robinette (1) Recurring Guest Stars * Tim Kazurinsky as Judge Emerson (2) * Gary Basaraba as William O'Boyle (2) * James Vincent Meredith as Judge (2) * Brocki Murphy as Judge Tammy Windham (2) Recurring Co-Stars * Lindsey Pearlman as Doctor Joy Fletcher (5) * Matthew C. Yee as Ronnie Chen (5) * Tyrone Phillips as Tyrone Jones (3) * Rammel Chan as Virgil Li (2) * John Lu as Clerk (2) Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Chicago Justice seasons